Breathless
by flightlessraven
Summary: One moment ago, he had asked her to go penguin sledding with him. Now, here she was with that same boy. Kissing him with everything she had. The war had damaged every soul on Earth some way or another. But that was then. This was now. One-shot. Kataang.


Hi guys! I'm back. This time, however, I'm writing fluffy stuff for Avatar: The Last Airbender. This show was the absolute best show in the universe before it ended. I'm addicted to it even more now, though. This is a story about what happens after Katara and Aang finish their kissing scene on the balcony of Iroh's tea shop, "The Jasmine Dragon". I know there's a ton of stories that happen after the kiss, but I decided to contribute.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nickelodeon's Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. Or Sokka's bag that matches the belt. I need to get one of those…**

(*)

**Breathless**

(*)

One moment, he had asked her to go penguin sledding with him.

Now, here she was with that same boy. The boy in the iceberg. Kissing him with everything she had.

The world was finally free from the terrible war that Katara had lived her entire life through. Aang, sweet, goofy, optimistic, and powerful Avatar Aang, had defeated the greatest and most powerful nation. The Fire Nation.

The war had damaged every soul on Earth some way or another. It was a hundred years of destruction, murder, and fear.

But that was then. That was the past. This was the present. This was now.

Why there had been any doubt in her mind for the past months, Katara didn't know. Why she had rejected the young Airbender at that terrible play's intermission, she would never fully understand. She just… did. Even after the Cave of Two Lovers. Even after their dance. Even after the submarine. Especially the submarine.

Katara could only guess why she had been so scared to accept Aang's love. He had plenty of it for her. He was head-over-heels in love with Katara. And he had been for a long, long time. She had gotten extremely good at playing dumb. Heck, she was master at it. She knew. Oh yes. Katara knew. She definitely knew his "secret". Aang, only being 12 (well, technically 112, but he was frozen in a block of ice for 100 years of that) wasn't good at hiding his blushes, stupid grins, jealousy, stares… but she was. She was a master at far more than just Waterbending.

No, Katara really hadn't really been confused at all. Before the battle between good and evil, before the battle between the Firelord and the Avatar, before the battle between Ozai and Aang, Katara had been scared. Completely scared. Scared out of her mind. She couldn't lose him again. She couldn't lose another loved one. She had gone through all the pain she could take in her entire lifetime when the Fire Nation killed her mother. But she couldn't lose him. Especially not him. Not again.

Katara was afraid to fall in love.

She was afraid that if she did, he wouldn't make it out of this battle alive.

She was afraid Aang's name would be added the fire nation's long list of victories.

But she didn't lose him. Which was why their lips were still locked, savoring each second.

She never doubted Aang. No, Katara had all the faith in the world for the Avatar. There was just that terrible thought in the back of her mind, constantly reminding her one thing. This 12-year-old Avatar would have to take on an entire nation: the Fire Nation. The most powerful nation. The nation responsible for wiping out Aang's entire people. The nation that had broken through the seemingly-indestructible walls of the Earth Kingdom's strong capital, Ba Sing Se. The nation that had raided both the Southern and Northern Water Tribes, leaving Katara the last Waterbender in all of the South Pole. She could go on forever about the terrible things that this nation had done to the world. But Aang was destined to face their leader. Firelord Ozai. The Phoenix King. And during the comet. Sozin's comet. When his bending was ten times more powerful.

Who wouldn't be scared?

Katara had no idea how he managed to do it. She had heard the story a million times. How Aang won the battle, took away Ozai's Firebending, ended the hundred-year war, and managed to come back to her all in one piece. But she had no idea how he had managed all that.

Wow.

She had gone through a lot herself. She had watched Azula shoot Zuko with the deadliest form of Firebending: lightning. She had watched him jump in front of it and take the pain for her. He had saved her. Yes, she had been through a lot. But never to the extent of Aang's battles.

Aang was just… amazing. Absolutely amazing. The most amazing person Katara would ever meet in her entire life in this world. This war-free world. This bruised, damaged, and scarred world. This now peaceful world. He never wanted his duty. He never wanted this destiny forced upon him. All Aang wanted was to be a normal kid. Not the savior of the world. Not the Avatar. But he still did it. He did it and won. He was so humble. So powerful, yes, but so humble. He never flaunted or bragged about his gifts. When people now bowed to him and whispered, "Thank you, Avatar Aang," Aang would just smile and nod at them.

Katara had watched him evolve right before her eyes from an incredibly silly, 12-year-old boy into the mature Avatar Aang. A fully realized Avatar. Master of all four elements. Bringer of peace. Savior of the world.

How she, a simple 14-year old Water Tribe girl, got to be the one to find him in that iceberg she'd never know. How she, a simple 14-year old Water Tribe girl, got to be the one that he was in love with, she couldn't fathom. How she could be the one that Avatar Aang, the goofy 12-year-old that made her heart melt, was currently kissing with as much passion as he could possibly muster, Katara had no idea. She was lucky. Extremely lucky. Destiny was her friend. All she could do was stop thinking and return his kiss with an equal amount of passion and love.

(*)

If the two master benders had had all the air that Aang had bended in his life, maybe they could have stayed there kissing forever. But no, their lungs were in need of oxygen. So, finally, they reluctantly parted, breathless. Their hearts going a mile a minute.

Katara opened her eyes and blinked a good four times. Aang opened his too. They were both panting lightly, both in shock of what had just happened.

Aang stared into Katara's beautiful, deep blue eyes and smiled, blushing. Katara's arms were still sitting lightly behind his neck and Aang's hands were still at Katara's waist. Their foreheads were just inches away from still touching.

All they could do was gaze into each other's eyes and try to make sense of what had just taken place. Make sense of reality. Make sense of anything really.

"W…Wow." Katara whispered finally, trying to find some words.

"Wow is right, Katara! How the heck can your hearts beat that fast without exploding?"

Aang and Katara jumped at the sound of Toph's voice. They quickly separated, though neither of them wanted to. Their faces were both blushing furiously. Toph was over by Appa with everyone else. Apparently, Sokka's painting of them hadn't been so interesting as to distract everyone while Katara and Aang had their moment.

Actually, to much of Katara's surprise, Sokka started the clapping. He clapped, emphasizing each clap of his hands, and nodded at the two of them. Soon, everyone else joined in.

"I agree. Wow. I can't believe it took you guys that long." Sokka smiled.

Katara and Aang's faces were both beet red. They were speechless. Dumbstruck from their kiss.

"Guys, calm down. We're all happy for you." Zuko said, in his normal voice. It was weird not having to use his leader voice, being the Firelord and all. He smiled down at Mai, who had her head on his shoulder.

"Actually, Sokka and I made a bet. I said that Aang would finally kiss Katara, Sokka said Katara would finally kiss Aang. Hmph. Looks like I owe you some money, ponytail…"

Sokka pumped his fist up into the air and grinned his classic Sokka grin. "Oh yeah! Sokka strikes again! Looks like I've got thirty silver pieces coming my way! Gee, thanks Katara! OH! SUKI! Now I can buy you a bag like mine that matches that belt!"

With that, they all turned, murmuring their goodnights to each other. Leaving Aang and Katara alone on the balcony as the sun was showing its last beams of light as it disappeared over the hills of the great Earth Kingdom.

Katara looked over at Aang and giggled.

"Looks like we've kind of been caught red handed." She laughed, leaning against the balcony's edge.

Aang laughed too.

"I guess so."

He thought for a second.

"Katara, I'm not dreaming, am I?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs. "We actually just kissed, right?"

Katara laughed again.

"Yes, Aang. This is real. You're wide awake."

He looked up into the sky and smiled.

"Come on."

He took Katara's hand, pulled her closer to him and picked her up bridal-style before Katara could say anything else.

She was blushing hard, breathless again by Aang's actions.

_Wow, _she thought. _For twelve, this is pretty dang romantic._

He leapt into the air, carrying Katara with him. Her hair swaying with the wind current as they landed on top of the roof of Iroh's tea shop.

The stars were beginning to appear and the moon replaced the sun, bathing the world in its glow. Aang rested Katara on her feet again.

"I never knew you were that strong, pupil Aang." Katara teased, smiling widely at the Avatar as the blush slowly faded from her cheeks.

"Oh, but Katara! Don't you remember? I did that a long time ago. Back on that Fire Nation ship when I realized I was 112." Aang laughed, reminiscing as he sat down and rested his back against the roof, smiling up at the stars. Katara remembered. She definitely remembered. She laughed too, following Aang's lead as she too sat down on the roof. She placed her head on Aang's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, snuggling into each other.

This was the stuff Aang had been dreaming of constantly for an extremely long time. Ever since he had opened his eyes for the first time in one hundred years and saw her face. Ever since he had asked her to go penguin sledding with him. It was like he was in heaven. It was like he was living in a dream. A dream that he would never wake up from. Never.

"I remember, Aang." Katara said. All this was so new to her. Foreign. What was she doing? But it felt so right. Everything about this was right.

"Hmm… Do you remember this?"

He kissed her again for the second time that night. God, surprises kisses were the best kind, Katara decided. Each time Aang had kissed her, it had been a surprise. But now, they had even more meaning than before. Now, there was no fear.

They broke apart again after a good minute or so for air, breathless for the third time. They made themselves comfortable again as Katara answered him.

"Mhmm."

Silence.

"Uhm… Katara?"

"Hmm?"

"Does… does all this mean that you're… uhm… not confused? Is… is this a better time?" Aang questioned, looking deeply into her eyes, trying to read her expression at this question. He wanted her to be with him. So badly. Yes, he was twelve, but he loved her. He knew he loved her. So much. But she hadn't wanted this back until tonight. Something about her was changed. And he was confused.

Katara smiled lovingly and looked back into his eyes.

"Aang. Honestly, I was never confused. I mixed up confusion and fear in my mind. I was scared to death of losing you again. I couldn't do it. I couldn't lose you. Not again. Not for good. I'm sorry that I did that to you. Please try to understand. But, now, everything is different. There's no more fear. No more war. Everything is good. Everything is perfect."

Aang breathed a sigh of relief. So she did want this. She wasn't confused. This was absolutely perfect. Absolutely, 100% perfect.

"Katara, you're perfect. Beautiful, and perfect."

She smiled up into the stars, hiding yet another blush, and snuggled deeper into his shoulder as the cool winds gave her goosebumps. Well, maybe it wasn't just the wind giving her goosebumps.

_Mother, if only you could see this. If only you could see us now. If only you could see how happy I am._

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Aang?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me your feelings for me."

Aang looked down at her. There would be plenty of stories to tell about attempts later.

"Oh, I tried. A lot. A whole lot. But I was always interrupted. Like before I left for the guru. I was just about to spit it out when Sokka butted in."

"It's okay, Aang. You really didn't need to tell me. You were pretty obvious." Katara laughed, a playful tone in her voice. She recalled the time he made her a necklace of fishing line and how his face turned pink when she put it on and asked him how she looked.

"I… I was?" Aang said, blinking. Surprise, surprise. Katara knew.

"Oh yeah. You have a lot to learn still, Avatar Aang." Katara said jokingly as she closed her eyes when the wind sent yet another gust toward them. It was getting cold. But there was more to this moment.

"Heh. I might have mastered the four elements in record-breaking time at my young age. But, I guess I have some more things to learn about love." Aang said, blushing and using his free hand to scratch his head.

Katara laughed quietly to herself.

"No, you've pretty much got that down, Aang. Know why?" Katara asked, reluctantly leaving her place at Aang's shoulder and standing up. The winds made her spine shiver. But, again, she had a feeling that had something to do with Aang.

Aang stood up too and cocked his head.

"Why?"

"Because, Avatar Aang. You managed to make me fall in love with you."

That did it. Aang's heart was jumping up and down in his chest and his stomach did a few somersaults. He couldn't believe it. He could not believe it. Katara just said it.

She said it.

She said it.

She said she loved him.

"Katara… I… I love you." Aang said, finally saying it. After so many long months of holding it in, he said it. No longer afraid of rejection. No longer afraid of anything.

He leaned in towards her, stopping at her nose so she had time to whisper back.

"I love you too, Aang."

And he kissed her again for the third time. He kissed away any further doubt, confusion, and fear in both of their minds.

Leaving them both breathless once more as he picked her up again.

They broke apart and Aang jumped down from that roof, landing back on the balcony. Together, they walked hand in hand back into the Jasmine Dragon. Everyone else had gone to bed and a few lone candles remained flickering in the darkness.

"Goodnight, Aang." Katara whispered into his ear after she pecked his cheek, a shiver being sent down Aang's spine.

"Goodnight, Katara." He whispered back as Katara turned and began to walk away to a long night of deserved rest after everything that had happened these past days.

"Wait! Katara?"

She turned back around.

"What?"

"Does this mean… you know… uhm… that we're… together?" Aang said slowly, the words falling off his tongue clumsily. "Like… boyfriend and girlfriend together?"

Katara laughed again. This was the Aang she knew. The young, adorable Aang. Not the all-powerful Avatar. She laughed, amused at his lack of knowledge about this kind of stuff.

"Obviously, Aang."

She smiled and turned back around to turn in for the night.

That was the best night in the young Avatar's life.

Better than defeating Ozai. Better than anything else he had ever experienced.

Katara was his.

Katara was his girlfriend.

Katara was his "forever girl."

And, most importantly, Katara loved him.

After all the terrible things his duty as the Avatar had put him through, after every battle, every wound, every nightmare, and after everything else. This night made up for it all.

So many times had she left him breathless by her flawless beauty, her amazing skill, and everything else. So many times Aang had dreamt about what had just happened on that balcony and on that roof. Now, it was his turn to take her breath away with every kiss that was to come.

(*)

So there you have it. My extremely fluffy one-shot about Aang and Katara. I guess I just decided that the extremely mature, like adult mature, romance between the two of them that's all over fanfiction wasn't right in my mind. No offense to everyone who approves of that. But, I just keep remembering that Aang's only twelve and Katara's only fourteen. I decided this fluffy romance was extremely appropriate for this pairing.

Thank you for reading, darlings.

**Reviews are definitely welcome.**

Love, Liz.

(AKA flightlessraven.)


End file.
